Shadows of the Past
by ObiWanFan30
Summary: AU Miss Saigon fic and sequel to Escape. A man from Kim's past comes back to torment her and Chris while John's daughter and her friend are staying with them for a few weeks in the summer. Rated T for some possible violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Miss Saigon. They are the property of Boublil and Schoenberg. The only characters that are mine are Brooke, Haley, Nathan (Haley's boyfriend occasionally mentioned and who might make an appearance), and Tempe. And this story is a sequel to Escape, and inspired by the awesome performances I've seen on YouTube of Lea Salonga and Simon Bowman as Kim and Chris respectively. Here's the cast list:**

**Chris-Simon Bowman  
Kim (Chris's wife in this AU)-Lea Salonga  
****Tam (Chris and Kim's son)-Stephen X. Lee  
John-Peter Polycarpou  
Ellen-Claire Moore  
Haley (John and Ellen's adopted Bui-Doi daughter)-Bethany Joy Galeotti  
Brooke (John and Ellen's biological daughter only a few months younger than Haley)-Sophia Bush  
Nathan (Haley's boyfriend)-James Lafferty  
Tempe (Brooke and Haley's friend and classmate)-Hilarie Burton  
Thuy (Kim's former betrothed)-Jon Jon Briones**

**Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_June, 1993_

_Atlanta, Georgia_

"Are you sure it's all right if Brooke and her friend, Tempe, stay with you and Kim?" John Wilson asked his long time friend over the phone. "This will longer than one of my business trips, pal. You'll be stuck with them for three weeks."

Christopher Scott laughed. "I'm well aware how long the girls will be here, but yeah it's fine. I'd prefer that Brooke stay with us instead of doing the dorm scene, even if the camp had been willing to spring for housing." He sighed. "Tam will be gone to a track and field camp during that time anyway and I think it'll be nice for Kim to have some company other than me and Tam. So when did they leave?"

John shrugged. "Since they're driving up, and registration is in three days, they left yesterday afternoon. I think they wanted time to get settled in before camp."

"It'll be nice to see Brooke again and to get to know Tempe better. I recall meeting her a few weeks ago when we came down for a visit." Chris smiled, remembering how Kim had spent a great deal of time with the blonde who was Brooke and Haley's best friend.

"Yeah, Tempe's been spending a lot of time with us. Her mom died of breast cancer when she was thirteen so Ellen's unofficially adopted her too. Her dad is a trucker and spends a lot of time on the road, so Tempe's left to her own devices most of the time." John sighed sadly. "Ellie and I check on her and sometimes she stays with us. Brooke and Haley are pretty protective of her too."

"Speaking of Haley, isn't she attending the cheerleading camp too?" Chris asked. "I thought they were all on the cheer squad together."

"The camp wasn't required, and Hales went last year, so she wanted to give Brooke a chance to go this time. Besides, there's a music festival going on here in a couple of weeks and she's been asked to perform. She couldn't resist."

"Okay, buddy. I'll call you when the girls get here."

Once he hung up, John sat down on the couch, feeling an emptiness he almost couldn't understand. It usually occurred when both his daughters were gone. _Brooke's on the road to New York for cheer camp with Tempe,_ he thought. _And Haley's out with Nathan tonight. Yep, I hate that silence._

In an effort to distract himself, he went to his study to look over some papers for the agency he still worked for to help the Bui-Doi children. It had been almost twenty years since he and Ellen became a part of the effort and the work didn't seem to end. He also worked with Immigration to make the transition easier for the children he'd managed to reunite with their American fathers. As a result, he'd received a report about a retired North Vietnamese officer who was making an effort to emigrate to the U.S. That report was still in his office at the agency, but the information was emblazoned in his memory. He'd passed through Customs and was given a temporary work visa. It was the name that concerned John, Thuy Tranh.

John remembered the name from Kim's account of being betrothed to the man when she was thirteen years old. But he'd changed sides on her, and when her family was killed, she considered the betrothal to be null and void. And of course, she'd emigrated to the U.S. when she and Chris had married during the Fall of Saigon.

_Maybe I'm just being paranoid,_ he thought as he put some papers in order and left his study, heading for the bedroom he shared with his wife. _Maybe Thuy's just coming here for a new life and not to settle an old score. After all, the U.S. is a big place. It would take some major effort on his part to track Kim down._

He crawled into bed and smiled as Ellen closed her book and snuggled close to him. "Still worried about that report?" she asked gently.

"That obvious, honey?" he quipped and kissed her. He then turned serious. "I'm surprised he was able to get through at all."

"How much do you know about him?"

"Only what Chris and Kim have told me. He tried to take Kim from the brothel where she worked for only one day, citing the betrothal from when they were thirteen." He sighed. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"If you were, why is your pulse racing, honey?" Ellen countered. "I think just to be safe, maybe you should tell Chris and Kim about this when they call to let us know Brooke and Tempe got there safely."

John nodded and decided to push the whole mess to the back of his mind. _There's not a whole lot I can do about it for tonight,_ he decided as he held Ellen close and the two of them drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"There it is!" Brooke said, pointing out the familiar brownstone. "Uncle Chris's car is right there. You can park behind it, T Sawyer. I don't think he'll mind."

Tempe Sawyer nodded and carefully parallel parked her Comet behind the Mazda, and then turned off the engine. "Your aunt and uncle are so cool to let me stay here for cheer camp," she said. "And they barely know me."

"Something tells me they would prefer that we stay with them, even if there was a dorm scene this year." Brooke wrinkled her nose. Haley had gone to cheer camp last year and Chris and Kim hadn't even known she was in town until they'd seen her being accosted by some drunken college guys near the dorm where she and the rest of the girls from the squad had been staying. The incident had bothered Kim more than she was willing to admit, Brooke sensed, which was probably why Chris had okay'd Brooke and Tempe staying with them this time around.

At that moment, the door opened and Chris came out, hugging his surrogate niece. "Brooke, glad you made it," he said. As soon as he released her, he turned to Tempe. "Tempe, it's nice to see you again."

She smiled shyly. "Mr. Scott, I really appreciate you letting me stay with you and your wife while we're attending cheer camp."

Chris held up his hand to stop her. "First things first, Tempe, don't call me Mr. Scott," he retorted mock sternly. "That's my dad. You can just call me Chris, or Uncle Chris like Brooke does."

Tempe laughed. "All right, Uncle Chris." She opened the trunk of her Comet and began to grab some of her luggage. She'd brought two suitcases that contained three weeks' worth of clothes, and Brooke had done the same. They had sloppy exercise clothes for the camp, as well as couple of nice dresses and a couple trendy outfits for clubbing, not to mention the underclothing they would need. Both girls were also expecting to do their own laundry and would be using the washer regularly, so that was why they only had two suitcases each.

As Chris helped the girls get their bags into the brownstone, Tempe looked down the street and thought she saw a strange man gazing at them. She could tell that he was Oriental and the expression on his face displayed a calm rage. _What is his problem?_ she wondered. She looked again and the man was gone.

_It's nothing,_ she decided and grabbed her suitcase, following Chris and Brooke into the brownstone.

* * *

He watched as the Marine grabbed the suitcases of the girls staying with him and Kim and the three of them headed up the steps inside the brownstone.

It had taken years to find her. Once Saigon had fallen and the Americans were on their way out, he looked for the Marine named Christopher Scott, and using some of his contacts from the North Vietnamese army, he learned that Chris and Kim had been married by a military chaplain before leaving Saigon. It had been so long, but he'd finally found them when he arrived in the States.

_She should be mine,_ he thought in a calm rage. At that moment, he saw one of the teenage girls the Marine was helping look over. She seemed to see him, so he hurried away before she could point him out. If he was discovered now, his plan would be ruined.

"You are still mine Kim!" he seethed quietly. "I will wait and when the time is right, you'll be mine again. And no one, not even your G.I., will be able to stop me!"

* * *

**AN: It's been three years since I've touched this. Real life (and death) interfered. But I've decided to pick this up again and make some revisions, all the while I'm also working on a Les Mis fic. Stay tuned for updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

It didn't take long for Brooke and Tempe to be settled in the extra bedroom that was used as a guest room. Chris and Kim had moved two rollaway beds into the room and cleared away some closet space as well as moving the spare dresser in there.

Brooke made her way back to the living room where she could hear Chris on the phone. _Probably letting Dad know we made it here safely,_ she thought. Suddenly, he looked up and his face expressed alarm.

"Just a sec, John," he said and looked up to see Brooke standing there. "Could you go get your Aunt Kim and Tempe and have them come in here, sweetie? Kim should be in the bedroom."

Confused, Brooke nodded. "Is it serious?" she asked.

"It could be."

The way he said that had Brooke on full alert. She immediately went upstairs and got Tempe first, then she went down to the master bedroom where Kim was sitting on the bed, reading a book. "Aunt Kim, Uncle Chris is on the phone with Dad, but he needs us down there."

Kim put her book down. "That's odd. Something must be up if your dad wants to talk to all of us. We'll be using that dreadful speaker phone too." She laughed and looped an arm around her surrogate niece's waist.

Once they were all assembled in the living room, Chris pressed the button for speaker phone. "John, can you hear us?" he asked.

"I hear ya fine, pal," came John's reply.

"Okay. Kim, Brooke, and Tempe are here." Chris sighed. "Tell them what you told me, buddy."

They all heard John sigh. "I got this information because of my work with Immigration to help the kids we reunited with their fathers with the transition." He paused. "I was given a report about a retired North Vietnamese officer who made an effort to emigrate here. He passed through Immigration and Customs and was given a temporary work visa. Kim, it's Thuy Tranh."

Chris let out a sigh while Kim paled. For a moment, Brooke thought her aunt was going to pass out right then and there.

"Kim, honey, do you honestly think it's possible he might try to make the effort to find you?" John asked gently. "It's been almost twenty years."

Kim finally found her voice. "It's not only possible, John, it's pretty likely," she replied in a shaky voice. "The last time I saw him was in Saigon, at Dreamland. He tried to take me away then. You know this."

"Did he use force?"

"He pulled a gun and was going to shoot me had Chris not intervened." Kim groped around for her husband's hand. Chris grabbed it and gave a gentle squeeze.

"I think he might be here in New York," Tempe cut in. Chris, Kim, and Brooke looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" John asked.

Tempe took a deep breath and told John what she'd seen earlier when she and Brooke first arrived at the brownstone. "I tried to convince myself I was just seeing things," she said. "I thought I was being paranoid, but that man was there. And he looked angry, but it was a calm rage."

"Dad, what do you think we should do?" Brooke asked.

"If you want them to stay elsewhere, I understand," Chris added. "Brooke mentioned that her friend's family has a summer home up here and that friend's here for the same cheer camp."

"No, that's not necessary," John assured him. "In fact, I'd feel better if you girls did stay there. Safety in numbers, and all that."

"Fair enough," Tempe chimed in. "Besides, once he sees how much of a badass I can be, he won't think of messing with us." She laughed.

"Hopefully, it won't come to that," John said seriously. "Keep in touch, guys and let me know if he tries to make contact with Kim."

Long after the call had been disconnected, Chris and Kim still sat on the sofa, Kim shaking uncontrollably and Chris trying to comfort her. Brooke and Tempe got up and went up to the guest room, deciding that the distraught couple needed some serious alone time.

"T Sawyer, what exactly did you see again?" Brooke demanded.

"Just what I told your dad on the speaker phone, that I saw some guy lurking around down the street and he looked angry." Tempe shrugged. "I looked again and he was gone, so I thought I was seeing things that weren't there. Is he as nasty a customer as Kim says?"

"All that garbage happened before I was born, so I wouldn't know," Brooke replied. "But I think her reaction spoke volumes. She's terrified of the guy."

Tempe shook her head. "I think it's more out of concern for us than for her. But she shouldn't be worried. Remember how I took care of that psycho Derek?"

Brooke threw her arms around her friend. "Don't remind me, Tempe. And let's hope it won't come to that again."

* * *

Chris gently carried his wife to their bedroom and kicked the door closed. Once inside, he let her vent her fear and panic.

Once her emotion was spent, Kim leaned against him. "You know, I'm not scared for myself," she said. "It's the girls I'm worried about. What if he comes here and harms them to try to get to me?"

"Kim, you know I wouldn't let that happen," he swore. "We have a good security system, and the girls will be careful."

She nodded and finally got up the courage to voice what had been bothering her from the moment John told her about Thuy. "What are we going to do about Tam? We have to tell him. I know he's at camp right now, but what if Thuy tries to find him?" She sighed. "I know I'm probably being paranoid, but…" her voice trailed off.

He held her close and kissed her brow. "It's all right, Kim. I'll try to get in touch with our boy in the morning. Besides," he added with a smile, "I have to reassure him that the girls won't try to girly up his room."

Kim laughed and tilted her face up to his. "I love you, Christopher Scott. Always and forever."

The kiss they shared was tender and loving. Even after almost twenty years of being together, their love was still strong and explosive. As they made love, Kim found herself becoming lost in it and found it symbolic. When they made love, it seemed that it kept the rest of the world at bay. There was no Thuy, no houseguests, and no danger. For a moment, she wondered if maybe the girls would be wondering what was going on under the same roof. But then Chris kissed her passionately and she didn't care.

In the peaceful aftermath, she snuggled close, letting her husband's touch and embrace lull her to sleep. _It will be all right,_ she thought. _Whatever happens, it will be all right_.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yep, after three years, I'm picking this story up again. I meant to finish it, but real life (and death) got in the way. But I'm going to finish it, and write a few little companion vignettes that will go with this story and its predecessor Escape. Those vignettes will focus on Kim and Chris's lives together as a young family, raising their son.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_Track camp, Atlanta, Georgia…_

Tam Scott was done with training for the day so he decided to shoot some baskets in the gym. It was something he liked to do when he was done training but wasn't ready to cool down just yet.

It wasn't long before he wasn't alone. His cabin-mate, Nathan Shaw, was following him into the gym. Like Tam, Nathan was on the track team, but he also played basketball when he wasn't running track.

"Hey Nate," he said. "One on one?"

"Sure, why not?" The two cabin-mates were soon engrossed in a good natured competition when their counselor entered the gym.

"Hey Scott?" he called out. "There's a phone call for you. It's your dad."

Tam nodded. "To be continued," he quipped to Nathan as he left the gym to take a call in the main office. It must be serious if Dad's calling. Unless the girls are messing with my room, which is highly unlikely, he thought. He was almost wishing that would be the case; but he had a feeling it was more serious than that.

"Hey Dad," he said. "Everything okay?"

"Not really," Chris said. "Tam, there's something we have to tell you."

Tam listened as his father told him about the man that his mother had been engaged to. He knew all of that. His eyes widened, however, when Chris told him that the man in question was in the States, in New York actually.

"Dad is Mom going to be okay?" he asked.

"Don't worry, Son. We're taking precautions and the girls will stay with us in the guest room." Chris sighed. "They know to take extra precautions as well." He went on to caution his son to be careful when he was out with friends at the camp and not go off with anyone he barely knew. Tam agreed readily.

After getting off the phone, he headed back to his cabin, his friend on his heels.

"Everything all right, buddy?" Nathan asked.

"Not really, but I really can't talk about it," he replied. "You going out with Haley tonight?"

"Yeah, Dad signed me up for this camp, hoping it would get me away from Hales this summer." Nathan let out a rueful chuckle. "His plans backfired because the camp is right here in our hometown."

Tam shook his head. He had a feeling why his friend's father didn't approve of his relationship with Tam's unofficial "cousin". Even though she didn't look it at all; like him, Haley Lien Wilson was a Bui-Doi child, having been born in Saigon and taken to Bangkok for safety. Her parents, John and Ellen Wilson had found her as a part of John's work. Since both biological parents were deceased—the mother being killed during the Fall of Saigon, and the father killed in the evacuation—John and Ellen, who were expecting their first child, decided to petition the courts to adopt Haley. The adoption was finalized soon after their daughter Brooke was born. But even though Haley's last name was Wilson, and even though she looked Caucasian with her brown hair and hazel eyes that had only a tiny hint of an Oriental slant to them, somehow Daniel Shaw had gotten word of Haley's ethnicity and he seemed to hate her for it. He'd even gone as far as to try to get her kicked off the cheer squad and the other extra-curricular activities. When that didn't work, he tried to get her expelled by framing her for cheating on a test. But she was exonerated when she retook the test and passed with flying colors. It was at that point that Nathan decided to emancipate himself, with John's help, he was able to get an attorney and become an emancipated minor. So he was able to move out of the house and moved into the guest house on John and Ellen's property with his mother. The arrangement was working out nicely, with the exception of Dan Shaw's occasional harassment, which included the forced enrollment into the track and field camp for a few weeks.

Still, Nathan couldn't complain too loudly. His cabin-mate turned out to be Haley's friend from baby-hood, Tam Scott and the two teenage boys were becoming good friends. Nathan was even looking forward to the possibility of meeting Tam's parents someday.

* * *

In New York, Kim tried to resign herself to living. She knew that the fear was irrational, but she didn't know what to do about it. She and Chris had taken precautions for their security around the home, and they issued the girls some ground rules to keep them safe in case Thuy had the idea to harm them to get to her.

She also decided to take some self defense classes that were being held at the crisis center in downtown Manhattan. Over the next few days, she was learning about the psychological study of "the victim" and how she could carry herself with dignity and confidence. She also learned some simple moves that could stun an attacker long enough for her to get away. She also knew that Chris had taken his pistol out and cleaned it, oiled it, and made sure the bullets were in good condition in case she ever needed it. He always kept it locked in a drawer in his study, but Kim was the only one besides him that had access to the key.

_Yes_, she thought to herself as she made dinner one night a little under a week after John's phone call. _We're taking the proper precautions; Thuy won't make me afraid of my own shadow. I won't allow it._

* * *

A week after arriving at the brownstone, Brooke realized she was sick. She'd been having abdominal pains off and on during the camp's sessions that day. She thought she was coming down with the flu. In spite of this, Tempe stayed in the guest room with her, and she was glad she did, because Brooke's illness came to a head that night. She'd had a feeling it wasn't stomach flu when she heard Brooke groaning and sobbing softly.

Alarmed, she got up and checked on her friend. _She's acting like I did last year when I had appendicitis_, she thought. "Brooke, are you going to be okay while I go get your aunt and uncle?"

Brooke nodded and Tempe hurried down the hall to the master bedroom, hoping against hope she wasn't interrupting anything. That thought then made her blush, but she shook it off as she knocked on the door.

Chris opened the door, dressed in a t-shirt and sloppy pajama pants. "Tempe, what's going on?" he asked.

"It's Brooke; she's sick. I think she might have appendicitis." Tempe paused. "She's acting like I did when I had it last year."

Chris nodded and made his way down the hallway to the guest room, with Kim and Tempe on his heels. Brooke was lying in bed, groaning and holding her middle.

"Brooke, honey," he said. "Let me see what's going on here." He gently pried her arms out of the way and prodded her midsection. She cried out in pain. _Whatever this is, she needs medical attention now_, he decided as he picked her up and carried her from the room.

"Kim, we'll call John at the hospital," he said. She nodded and followed him and Tempe out of the brownstone.

At the hospital, the doctors poked and prodded, ordered tests, and Chris signed for her treatment as he was allowed. He also told the doctors to call her parents in Atlanta. After about thirty minutes, the doctor came into the waiting room.

"It looks like it's classic appendicitis," he said. "We won't know without further tests, but I feel it's better that we go in and remove it. Can you sign for her surgery?"

"I can; were you able to get a hold of her father, John Wilson?" he asked.

"Yes, he said for you to go ahead and sign off on her treatment. He and his wife will be catching the next plane out here."

Chris nodded and signed the release form. Kim sighed. All she could think was that her niece was going through surgery.

"An appendectomy is fairly risk-free," the doctor assured them. "Brooke will be in good hands."

Once the surgery was underway, Tempe and Kim both leaned against Chris. He chuckled. He was relieved that tomorrow was Saturday so there weren't any camp sessions and Tempe could crash at home that day.

A few hours later, the doctor came out to inform them that the surgery was a success and that Brooke was resting comfortably. "She should rest through the night, and maybe that's what you need to do too," he suggested.

"Is it possible for you to get a cot in her room so maybe I can stay with her, at least until her parents get here?" Tempe asked. She knew she didn't want Brooke to be alone, not with Thuy Tranh on the loose here in New York.

The doctor looked at Chris and Kim. They nodded, knowing what Tempe was thinking. "She has our number Doctor, and she'll be able to get a hold of us if she needs to," Chris said reassuringly.

"Fair enough. We'll get a hospital bed set up in recovery where Brooke is. She'll sleep there through the night." He turned to Tempe. "We'll let you sleep there."

* * *

Thuy Tranh watched as Kim and Chris left the hospital. He couldn't believe this opportunity had fallen into his hands. _The gods are on my side_, he thought.

He would slip into the girl's room and kill her. It would be the perfect plan. It would send Kim a message that he could get to her loved ones. He would enjoy forcing her to endure their deaths before killing her.

_Yes, she will pay, slowly and painfully_…


End file.
